Clash of Weaklings, Goomba vs Goblin
by Darkness Wizard
Summary: Once again there's a battle between two 'villains' to be honest they aren't villain's.


Once again there's a battle between two 'villains' to be honest they aren't villain's.

* * *

**Goomba's room**

Bowser is inside talking to Goomba, who is bonking his head against some test dummies.

Bowser: You need to win this match, otherwise I will lose my honor.

Goomba: Your honor, your evilness? (I didn't know he had some honor, he lost it against Mario.)

Bowser: Yes, I and Garland had a bet to see which world is the strongest, but I lost our match. So we decided to make the weakest beings of our world fight.

Goomba: Gee thanks.

Bowser pulls out an gigantic suit and shows it to Goomba

Bowser: Here this suit is yours, with this you will win for sure.

Goomba: And how do you think that I put that thing on?

Bowser: You don't need to, when you start losing it will appear out of it self.

Goomba: Thank you, anything else.

Bowser: Yes, good luck and remember: All brawn, no brains.

* * *

**Goblin's room**

Inside the goblin's room screaming noises are heard

Garland has crept in a corner and the goblin is seen attacking test dummies with his knife.

Goblin: You don't need to be scared because my friends attacked you a few years ago.

Garland: Y-Y-Yes all right.

Goblin: Do you have some tips for me before I destroy that mushroom head?

Garland: Yes I found this thing somewhere, it may look bad but it's quite useful.

Garland pulls out an book.

Goblin: Um… what use is it?

Garland: It's a magic book, you can use this book to cast Meteor and end this fight

* * *

**The Fight**

Kamek: All right who forced me to do this?

Bowser: Me, you are the best we can find. (And because the alternative is Black Mage.)

Kamek: Let's get this over with. In the corner to my left we have the freakish mushroom with feet, Goomba!

Goomba walks in the arena.

Goomba: Prepare to DIE!

Kamek: In the other corner we have the weakling of the weaklings of the world of Final Fantasy, Goblin.

Goblin walks in the arena.

Goblin: Time to finish this.

Kamek: Isn't there a problem that the coach of Goblin is afraid of him?

Garland: What, his friends broke a window.

Kamek: …

Goblin: …

Goomba: …

Garland: What?

Kamek: Nothing, **Fight!**

Goomba: CHARGE!

Goomba charges up. Attack is boosted, Defense is boosted.

Goblin: Fire.

Kamek: Aaaaaaaaaaaargh I'm on fire, I'm on fire, Help!

Garland: Fool, work on your aim.

Goomba: It's my turn, Headbonk!

Goomba walks up to Goblin and jumps up in the air and lands on top of him.

Goblin: Haste!

Goblin became faster, Goblin gains an extra turn.

Goblin: Thundaga!

Goomba: Blagity-Blagity-Blagity-Blagity-Blagity-Blagity-Blagity-Blagity-Blagity!

Kamek: Goomba is being electrocuted by lightning.

Goomba collapses on the ground and has become unconscious.

Kamek: Goomba is out, this leaves Goblin as the winner!

Goblin: YES, YES, I did it!

Next to Goomba, a huge suit emerges.

Goomba: Do you really think that was it, time to end this!

Goomba jumps into the suit and starts jumping on buttons. Missiles are flying everywhere.

Goblin: WAAAAAAAAH!

Goblin tries to dodge but suffers heavy damage.

Goblin: Time to pull out my ultimate weapon: Flare!

Pure energy starts enveloping Goomba, after a minute it goes haywire, hurting Goomba.

Goomba: Ha, I might be down but there's no way I'm out. MEGA HEADBONK!

The suit jumps up in the air crashing into Goblin, making him nearly unconscious.

Goblin: Gah… Time I introduce you to a world of pain: !METEOR!

Goomba: Uh, oh.

An huge meteor falls out of the sky, charging at Goomba.

Goomba: Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh.

Goomba lifts Goblin in the air.

Goblin: I fail to see what this is supposed to do.

Goomba: The meteor is now going to fall on you. See you later in the Underworld.

Goblin is crushed by the meteor.

Kamek: I declare Goomba as the winner!

Garland: Ulp…

Bowser: Yes!

Kamek: That makes the results of this match an 1-1 for both.

* * *

**Author's note: The last story will be a little later due to the end of the year.**


End file.
